We Are Young
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: AU. Ellos son adolescentes, ellos son jóvenes y se pueden preocupar por el amor y la vida. Una colección centrada en personajes y relaciones, historias relacionadas sobre algunos de los estudiantes de Fairy Gakuen./ Nalu, Gale, Jerza, Gruvia, Fraxus, Elfgreen y otras parejas. [Traducción del fic de Koa-chan.]
1. Pista 01: No dejes que sea amor

**Disclaimer:** Esta es _la traducción_ del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo **pertenece a Koa-chan** , quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. Cabe decir, que está prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. Yo, **Aricat, no tomo** el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

* * *

 **WE ARE YOUNG**

 **Track 01: Don't Let It Be Love**

..aka "Erza Tiene un Novio"

.

"I hope I don't fall head over heels 'cause I know how it's gonna feel.

When it crashes and it burns, it'll be too much."

\- Bowling for Soup

.

Fairy Gakuen, como cualquier otra escuela secundaria, es un lugar bullicioso por las mañanas. Los estudiantes acababan de llegar, listos para comenzar su día de aprendizaje-...

Oh, ¿a quién estoy engañando? Esto es Fairy High: algunos pasaban corriendo por las puertas de la escuela, algunos intentaban llegar a la escuela en paz, otros se apresuraban porque tenían tarea para copiar-... err, que hacer, mientras dos personas en particular estaban tratando de demolerse el uno al otro.

Lucy acaba de bajar del automóvil cuando casi es derribada de su lugar cuando dos chicos se abrieron paso entre ella y hacia el edificio de la escuela. Se giró para ver a Natsu y Gray tratando de matarse uno al otro con sus armas de elección: una botella de salsa de tabasco y un paquete de hielo, respectivamente.

— ¡OI, LUIGI, EL ÚLTIMO EN LLEGAR A CLASE SERÁ LLAMADO FEO POR TODA LA SEMANA! — Gritó Natsu mientras golpeaba a Gray en la cara. —Y ESTAMOS MUUUUY ADELANTE DE T- Se interrumpió cuando Gray le dio un puñetazo también.

Mientras los chicos corrían más rápido, Lucy grita,

— ¿A QUIÉN ESTÁS LLAMANDO A LUIGI?

— ¿Estás bien, amor? — Lucy se volvió y vio a Loke mirándola preocupado desde el asiento del conductor.

Ella suspiró, luego sonrió a su pensativo guardaespaldas. —Estoy acostumbrada a eso. — ella dijo mientras aceptaba su mochila de él. —Deberías irte ahora.

El guardaespaldas abrió los brazos y Lucy sólo puso los ojos en blanco y le dio lo que quería: un abrazo. Él estaba murmurando algo de no querer separarse de ella por siquiera un minuto rompiendo su frágil corazón leal. Lucy simplemente le dio una palmadita en la espalda y dijo:

—Tranquilo, león. — Finalmente, Loke se retiró y regresó al automóvil para dirigirse a casa.

—¡Luigi tiene un noviiiiiiioooooo! — Natsu bromeó desde unos pocos metros adelante, todavía luchando en su carrera con Gray.

—¡MI NOMBRE NO ES LUIGI! — Con una precisión experta, Lucy se giró y lanzó su mochila hacia la cara del joven de cabello rosado, tirándolo al suelo. Gray se levantó rápidamente pero Lucy ya corría hacia ellos. La rubia agarró su bolso y luego rápidamente atrapó una pierna, Gray tropezó y aterrizó en un Natsu que apenas se recuperaba.

Luego ella corrió dentro del edificio de la escuela porque ELLA NO SERÁ LLAMADA FEA POR TODA LA SEMANA, MALDICIÓN.

Ahí es cuando realmente eso comenzó.

Eso comenzó igual que los manga Shoujo favorito de Juvia- Lucy estaba ahí para presenciarlo. Ella acababa de obtener una ventaja de dos pisos contra Natsu y Gray en su carrera cuando Lucy alcanzó a la presidente del Consejo Estudiantil de su escuela, el Oficial de Disciplina Primaria y el Terror Oficial.

—¡Buenos días, Erza! — la rubia saludó alegremente.

Erza Scarlet le devolvió la sonrisa. —Buenos días, Lucy. ¿Estás corriendo?

—En una carrera con Natsu y Gray.

— ¿Quién va ganando?

—Yo.

Erza se rió entre dientes. —Ellos nunca ganarán si están demasiado ocupados ignorando al tercer concursante. — _En serio_ , pensó Lucy, _la 'Titania' de Fairy High no es realmente aterradora cuando está de buen humor._

Luego, cuando las dos doblaron una esquina, Erza, usualmente apropiada, serena y grácil, casi cayó de espaldas al suelo cuando alguien chocó contra ella. La Titania habría aterrizado en una posición bastante desvergonzada, pero la persona extendió una mano para agarrarla del brazo y estabilizarla.

Lucy miró al chico- cabello azul, tatuaje rojo en una de sus mejillas y una expresión de asombro pero de disculpa en su hermoso rostro. Erza también miró, pero su sermón habitual _de '¡Por favor sea más responsable y mire dónde va para evitar accidentes, gracias!'_ se había ido.

Había algo en la forma en que se miraban el uno al otro que impidió que Lucy le preguntara a Erza si estaba bien (lo cual era realmente lo correcto, pero): Erza y el apuesto joven estaban más sorprendidos de lo que se suponía que debían estar.

— ¿Erza? — voz suave, profunda y cuestionadora. Sacudió a las dos chicas fuera de su aturdimiento.

Erza parpadeó y se enderezó- — ¿Jellal?

Lucy nunca antes había oído ese nombre.

El joven se quedó ahí sorprendido por un momento, pero luego sonrió y soltó una risita. —No, Mystogan.

— ¡Mysto! — Por primera vez, Lucy vio a Erza sonrojarse mientras retrocedía rápidamente y levantaba ambas manos, mirando al suelo. — ¡Oh, lo siento! Yo-... pensé, bueno, ya que él y yo somos-... quiero decir, yo... lo siento mucho, ¡me sorprendiste! ¡Estás aquí! ¡No lo sabía! Uh, ¿por qué?

Mystogan se rió suavemente y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos. Miró a Erza con cariño. —Es bueno verte. Acabo de trasladarme hoy. No sabía que estudiabas aquí.

— ¿De Verdad? — Erza sonrió gratamente, pero Lucy notó una pequeña luz en los ojos de la pelirroja. —¿Ustedes están de vuelta en Magnolia, entonces?

—Sí. — el asintió. —¿Aunque eso es todo lo que quieres preguntar?

Lucy vio a Erza vacilar, y luego la pelirroja desvió el tema expertamente.

—¡Por supuesto! Bueno, la clase está a punto de empezar. ¿Sabes dónde está tu salón? Tengo que ir a mi clase también, pero quizás pueda ayudarte.

Mystogan negó con la cabeza. —Estoy bien. Tengo todo resuelto, sólo me estaba dirigiendo al baño...

—Estás yendo por el camino correcto. — Erza dijo, luego hizo un gesto hacia la dirección de donde ella y Lucy habían venido. —Derecho por este pasillo.

—Gracias. — Mystogan le palmeó el hombro y pasó junto a las chicas. —¿Te veré por aquí? ¿A ti y tu amiga? — Finalmente, se dirigió a Lucy con una sonrisa agradable y educada.

La rubia asintió levemente. —¡Lucy Heartfilia! Por favor llámame Lucy.

—Mystogan. Encantado de conocerte, Lucy. — Luego de vuelta a Erza. —Tal vez te busque en mi descanso.

Erza simplemente asintió. —Me encontrarás en el aula 3-A. Vamos a ponernos al corriente alguna vez.

3-A. Estoy en 3-B.— El joven se alejó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. A unos cuantos metros de distancia, gritó, —¡Le diré a Jellal que quieres verlo! ¡Todavía está enamorado de ti!

Erza se sonrojó y tartamudeó, y para Lucy esa fue otra primera vez, —¡Q-QUE-MYSTO!— Pero el tipo ya había escapado al baño de los chicos.

—Acabo de verte sonrojar y tartamudear frente a un chico.— Lucy dijo, continuando la caminata a clase y sonriendo astutamente a Erza.

Como mecanismo de defensa, Erza se ajustó las gafas con montura roja e intentó parecer seria. Ella falló. —Me... ¡me sorprendió! No los he visto desde que estaba en la escuela primaria, se mudaron de Magnolia con sus padres y su hermanita.

—Ese chico de Mystogan es agradable...

Erza no respondió eso.

—Entonces, ¿quién es Jellal?

Erza tampoco respondió eso, pero Lucy tiene trucos. Lucy abrió su teléfono y procedió a enviar mensajes de texto a Juvia y Levy con cada detalle.

* * *

Ambas chicas de cabello azul estaban sobre Erza cuando ella y Lucy llegaron al salón de clases.

Erza lo confesó de manera indigna, toda ella tartamudeaba y se sonrojaba. De verdad, las chicas no sabían que sería tan _locamente fácil._

Era adorable, viendo a Erza soltar la sopa:

—B-B-Bueno cuando era niña, Y-Y-Yo... errr ... a n-nadie le gustaba demasiado porque era huérfana y p-porque no me gustaba jugar c-con las demás niñas, y-y luego Jellal se convirtió en m-mi amigo y nosotros ... b-b-bueno, éramos...

—¿Eran...?— Levy insistió. Lucy y Juvia se inclinaron más cerca.

—¡Fuimos m-muy buenos a-amigos! Yo... ¿Supongo que éramos cercanos?

—Entonces, ¿quién es este Mystogan-san?— Juvia pregunta.

—Mysto e-e-es el gemelo de Jellal.

—¡¿GEMELO?!— las chicas exclamaron.

—S-sí, ¡son idénticos! A-aunque a Mysto le gustaba quedarse en casa, así que no siempre jugaba con él, pero yo y Jellal, nos v-veíamos to-todos los días... Tristemente dejaron Magnolia cuando nosotros teníamos ocho años. No tuve otros amigos hasta que llegaron Cana y Gray.

—Erza, ¿por qué estás tartamudeando?— Lucy preguntó, porque no creía que fuera tan embarazoso que un amigo de la infancia muy guapo regresara a la ciudad.

—¡Es vergonzoso!

—¿Por qué?— las chicas preguntaron al unísono.

"Yo n-nunca me olvidé de eso a-a- antes de que se fueran, Jellal dijo que cuando regresaran, ¡é-él se casaría conmigo! Sé que era un n-niño y que probablemente estaba bromeando, pero aa-aun-

Pero entonces hubo chillidos y luego Erza les escuchó preguntando cada detalle sobre cada momento de la promesa de matrimonio. Erza tuvo que hablar cuando Levy la sacudió de un lado a otro y Lucy amenazó con que si Erza no le decía nada, ella le preguntaría a Mystogan:

—Q-Qué- Él me estaba diciendo que se iban a mudar de la ciudad- y e-entonces, cuando dije que iba a estar triste sin él, me dijo que no me preocupara, p-porque él volvería po-p-porque él todavía tenía que casarse conmigo.

Erza terminó su historia con —¡ERA UN NIÑO!

—¡ÉL ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE TI!— las tres insistieron. —¡ÉL AUN LO ESTÁ!"

—¡No creas en su estúpido hermano gemelo!— Erza supo entonces que estaba en un gran problema: estaba en compañía de una escritora de novelas románticas, una lectora de novelas románticas y Juvia. Sí, Juvia. No puede ser peor que eso. —¡ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE ÉL ENCONTRÓ A OTRAS CHICAS!

—¡Estamos seguras de que te recuerda!— Levy insistió, agarrando las manos de Erza. —¡Estamos seguras de que todavía querrá casarse contigo!

Lucy agregó. —¡Eres hermosa y si esos dos son idénticos, entonces él ES MUY guapo! ¡Tus bebés serán hermosos!

Y finalmente, Juvia agarró los hombros de Erza y la miró a los ojos. —¡El verdadero amor no conoce límites!

Erza se rindió, ellas eran unas creyentes.

No es que ella no fuera creyente, es solo que nunca ha sido su prioridad. La idea del romance siempre la ha sorprendido. Ella era el tipo de chica que deja que las demás tengan las muñecas y las brillantes joyas y las fiestas del té. Ella era el tipo de chica que se contenta con mirar mientras come su tarta de fresas, es decir, si no estaba ocupada peleándose con los chicos, gritándoles que se comportaran.

Erza tiene dieciocho años y muchos muchachos la encuentran hermosa, pero para ellos siempre fue esa chica a la que tienes que admirar desde lejos. Natsu y Gray estaban fuera de cuestión: eran prácticamente sus hermanos. Todavía había otros que querían intentar, pero se retiraron en el último minuto. Erza era la chica que estaba fuera de la liga de cualquiera. Erza no lo sabía, pero sus amigas sí. Y si Erza lo sabía, sus amigas piensan que a ella realmente no le importaría eso.

Con paciencia les dijo a Levy, Lucy y Juvia que no querría entrar de relaciones mientras tanto. Ella tiene sus prioridades.

Se callaron un rato, pero Levy murmuró —Y ahora esperamos.— a lo que las otras dos asintieron diligentemente. Erza estaba demasiado ocupada defendiéndose para darse cuenta.

Lucy, Levy y Juvia mantienen un acuerdo silencioso- _"Esperamos porque este tipo podría ser el indicado"._

Creyeron en 'el indicado' y Erza realmente no pensó que eso fuera práctico.

* * *

Cuando tocó el almuerzo, Erza estaba agradecida de que las chicas ya no habían insistido en el asunto con ella otra vez. Levy se había ido con Jet y Droy para almorzar en la cafetería. Juvia fue a buscar a Gray para darle su bento. Lucy y Erza se dirigieron a la sala del club del Consejo Estudiantil.

—¡Erza, Lucy!— Max, su tesorero, les saludó cuando entraron. —Estaba a punto de irme. Laki me pidió que duplicara los volantes del festival cultural.

—¿Están listos tan pronto?— Lucy preguntó emocionada.

—Sip. Esa es nuestra Laki.— Max dijo con un guiño.

—Bien. Gracias, Max.— Erza sonrió. El tipo simplemente le dio un signo de aprobación y luego se fue. En su mesa, su secretaria, Laki, dejó una nota diciendo que está ocupada con una tarea de investigación en la biblioteca. No les importaba que ella siempre estuviera afuera. Laki fue muy responsable.

Erza, presidenta, se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a repasar varios papeles. Lucy tenía sus propias tareas que hacer como vicepresidenta. Durante unos minutos, comenzaron a trabajar, luego Lucy se puso de pie y le dijo a Erza que iría a la cafetería a comer.

Lucy estaba terminando las notas de último momento cuando llamaron a la puerta.

No podría ser Natsu o Gray –ellos simplemente entran, o incluso Cana, Levy o Juvia – ellos tocan y luego se dejan entrar sin preguntar.

Lucy abrió la puerta y saludó alegremente:

—Sí, cómo puedo... TÚ DEBES SER JELLAL.— ella dijo, haciendo volviendo a repasar mientras observaba al joven de cabello azul con un tatuaje rojo en la mejilla, vistiendo el uniforme de la prestigiosa escuela vecina de Fairy Gakuen, Sorciere High. La rubia sonrió rápidamente y dijo:

—Erza está aquí, por favor OH, POR FAVOR, entra. Soy Lucy si debes llamarme de alguna manera, pero no lo harás, porque los dejaré solos ahora.

El joven llamado Jellal estaba demasiado estupefacto para decir algo, pero lo intentó, —Uhhh-

—¡DE NADA!— De prisa, Lucy tiró de quien debía ser Jellal dentro de la oficina cuando Erza se levantó de su silla e intentó desesperadamente que ella se quedara. Lucy había agarrado su bolso y rápidamente dijo algo sobre Natsu esperándola. —¡Les veo luego! ¡Ve por el oro, Erza!

Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de ella, Lucy pudo sentir la atmósfera incómoda dentro de la oficina. Prácticamente se estaba filtrando fuera de la habitación.

Escuchó que Erza se aclaraba la garganta y luego, tratando de mantener el tartamudeo lejos, dijo:

—¡Jellal! ¡Es tan b-bueno verte! ¡Por favor, ponte cómodo! Toma asiento, me acabo de encontrar con MM-Mystogan antes-

—U-Um... Gracias, sí, él me dijo... Dime, le hice algo a la chica...

—¿Lucy?

— -sí, a Lucy-san, err, ¿ella siempre es así?

—Ella solo está... de verdad en, eh, apurada. ¡Siéntate, por favor!

Lucy escuchó movimientos mientras le enviaba un mensaje de texto a Juvia y Lev- parece que la predicción de "esperar" de Levy no duraría demasiado.

—Mysto dijo que estabas estudiando aquí, así que pensé en pasar rápidamente. Realmente quería verte.

—O-Oh... um, sí, es bueno verte también...

 _"Vamos, Titania."_ Lucy vitoreó interiormente. _"¡Sólo no tartamudees!"_

—Acabamos de regresar. Entré a Sorciere.

—Sí, el uniforme delata. Ya veo... Felicitaciones, ¡solo los más listos podrían entrar ahí!

—Gracias. Umm... pensé solo en preguntar cómo estás. Ha pasado tanto tiempo y eres la única amiga que tengo aquí...

—¡Estoy segura de que vas a hacer muchos nuevos amigos ahora que has vuelto!— su voz era digna y Lucy prácticamente puede ver a Erza recobrando la compostura. Ha vuelto a ser la valiente Erza Scarlet que puede conquistar a todas las bandas delincuentes que intimidan a los estudiantes de Fairy High.

—¿Erza?

—¿Sí?

—¿Estás bien? Tu cara está roja...

—No, estoy perfectamente bien. Um, ¿quieres un poco de té?

—Oh, si no fuera demasiada molestia. Sí, gracias.

Un incómodo silencio siguió. Los únicos sonidos que se escucharon fueron los sonidos de las tazas de porcelana colocadas sobre la mesa. Lucy vio a Juvia y Levy dirigirse apresuradamente hacia ella. Hizo un gesto para que se dieran prisa y escucharan por la puerta de la oficina.

Lucy escuchó a Jellal romper el hielo:

—Casi lo olvido. Pensé que sería una grosería visitar sin previo aviso o traerte algo. Así que, para compensarlo, te traje una tarta de fresas...

Hubo un sonido de una porcelana chocando contra la mesa seguido por el grito excitado de Erza:

—¡OH DIOS MIO- PASTEL! ¡TE AMO!

Lucy quedó boquiabierta y miró a Levy y Juvia, que llegaron a tiempo para escuchar la declaración.

—Bueno, eso escaló rápidamente.— Levy dijo, aunque ella misma se veía algo sacudida.

Las chicas creen que Jellal tiene suerte, conociendo la única debilidad de la Titania y sabiendo cuándo usarla.

Erza Scarlet, la alumna más sobresaliente de Fairy High, presidenta del consejo estudiantil y terror oficial-era rápida a sucumbir ante la tarta de fresas especialmente en situaciones de tensión.

Jellal Fernandez es maldiiiitamente suertudo.

Sin embargo, las chicas se las palmas la una a la otra chocando entre sí y piensan: _"¡Por fin!"_

* * *

En tareas de limpieza después de la escuela, Natsu y Gray, por una vez, no discutían y estaban concentrados en barrer los pisos. Erza apareció para ver cómo iban (porque la última vez quemaron la mitad de la escuela cuando se suponía que debían limpiar la pizarra).

—Hey, ustedes dos.— Erza saludó. —No quemen nada esta vez, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, señora.— los dos dijeron monótonamente. Estaban siendo buenos. No querían hacer enojar a Erza-

Entonces Natsu dijo: —Hey, Erza, ¿tienes novio ahora?

Erza se detuvo, mirando la curiosa expresión de Natsu. —¿Qué?

—Las chicas dijeron que alguien vino a traerte un pastel y que no es el repartidor.— Natsu dijo, luego señaló a Gray. —Le pregunté a Gray qué demonios significaba y me dijo 'Qué mierdas, Erza tiene novio'.

Gray se puso rígido. Erza lo fulminó con la mirada, luego se volvió hacia Natsu, sonriendo con una sonrisa paciente. —Natsu—, dijo Erza en un tono que usualmente usaba para niños en edad preescolar. —Gray estaba equivocado-

De repente, Gray dijo: —¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Jellal- ¡ESPERA, NO-!

—¡Hah! ¡Te tengo!— Natsu dijo, señalando a la chica burlonamente. Gray lanzó una risita, y luego ambos muchachos chocaron las palmas.

Erza sacó su shinai de la nada. Ella ha sido conocida por hacer eso.

Los chicos la miran alarmados. Hicieron que la campeona de kendo de Fairy Gakuen asumiera su pose de kendo...

—Natsu, corre.— Gray murmuró, y luego ambos se lanzaron hacia la ventana y saltaron gritando y pidiendo perdón.

Erza hizo una nota mental para tratar con _"las chicas"_ también.

Dios la ayude si Mira escucha eso.

Pero lo que Erza tuvo que enfrentar en este momento es el hecho de que hay una parte de ella que prácticamente se molesta consigo misma, insistiendo en que tal vez algún romance no estaría nada mal.

.

 **Siguiente: "Luce, quiero golpear a tu padre en la cara"**

 **.**

* * *

Este es sin duda mi primer fic importante que leí. El primero que leí en inglés y que me estableció en el mundo de los fics como lectora. Es gracias a este increíble fic que yo me quedé leyendo, que encontré historias increíbles y que me hizo explorar Sasusaku en fics. Es gracias a este hermoso fic que me quedé en el mundo del fiction, y que hoy día escribo.

Para mí es un honor poder traducir esta historia.


	2. Pista 02: Rompible

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo **pertenece a Koa-chan** , quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. Cabe decir, que está prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. Yo, **Aricat, no tomo** el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

* * *

 **WE ARE YOUNG**

 **Track 02: Breakable**

..aka "Luce, Golpearé a tu padre en la cara"

.

"Have you ever thought about what protects our hearts?

Just a cage of rib bones and other various parts.

So it's fairly simple to cut right through the mess

and to stop the muscle that makes us confess."

\- Ingrid Michaelson

.

Lucy ha tenido un buen día. Después de todo ese fiasco con Erza y Jellal, ellos no dejaron de molestar a Erza durante el día escolar. Fue demasiado bueno, una agradable sorpresa. Después de la escuela, Natsu irrumpió en la Oficina del Consejo Estudiantil y rápidamente le pidió a ella que se diera prisa y se fuera a casa con él. Por lo general, Erza lo habría regañado por ser grosero, pero después de perseguir a Natsu y Gray por la escuela por burlarse de ella, estaba cansada. Simplemente se felicitó a sí misma por ese ojo negro de aspecto doloroso en Natsu.

El chico de cabello rosa se dejó caer en el sofá. —Luigi, termina eso, ¡tenemos que irnos a casa ahora!

Erza levantó una ceja, pero guardó silencio. Laki y Max intercambiaron miradas. Lucy levantó la vista de su trabajo.

—¿Por qué?— Esto no era inusual de Natsu por querer "ir a casa ahora", pero ella tenía que saber por qué, sin embargo.

—Papá cocinara oden. Él me preguntó si tú quisieras venir a cenar.

—¿Oden?— Lucy sonrió emocionada. El oden de Igneel es lo mejor que ella había probado en su vida. Los Dragneels eran dueños del restaurante —Dragón de Fuego" en el centro de la ciudad. A pesar de que se especializaban en comidas picantes, Igneel seguía siendo un cocinero de primer nivel en todo lo que hacía. Lucy sabía que el hombre solo a veces dejaba su restaurante temprano a su equipo para llegar a casa. Hoy debe ser uno de esos momentos en que el hombre pensó al azar en cocinar algo. Lucy miró su reloj. —Dame cinco minutos.

—¿Qué hay de nosotros, Natsu? ¿No hay invitaciones de tu padre?— Max dijo con una mirada falsamente herida.

"Él solo dijo que le preguntara a Lucy.— Natsu dijo simplemente, luego levantó una ceja. —¿Por qué? ¿Quieres venir a comer también? No nos importaría.

—Max, Lucy está comiendo con ellos porque es la novia de Natsu. ¿Eres la novia de Natsu también?— Laki comentó distraídamente, con una astuta sonrisa en su rostro.

De repente, Erza se levantó y golpeó con sus manos la mesa. —¿CUÁNDO COMENZÓ ESTO? USTEDES SON MUY DEMASIADO JOVENES-

—¡No estamos saliendo!— el chico de cabello rosa y la rubia levantaron sus manos alarmadas y Erza se calmó de inmediato. La supuesta pareja miró a Laki. Erza es rápida en creer lo que escucha y francamente es conservadora en cosas como relaciones adolescentes (básicamente quería matar a todos los que la molestaban diciendo que Jellal era su novio porque "NOSOTROS SOMOS DEMASIADO JOVENES-"). Todos también sabían que cuando Erza está enojada, igual puedes suicidarte para salvarte del dolor.

Toda la escuela ha estado apostando durante un tiempo cuando Lucy y Natsu saldrán juntos. Nadie sabía si solo estaban arruinando las apuestas o si realmente estaban cómodos con cómo estaban las cosas. Todo lo que sabían era que, desde el momento en que Lucy se transfirió a Fairy Gakuen para su segundo año en la escuela preparatoria, ella se había convertido en la otra mitad de Natsu. Lucy es la chica de Natsu, y eso era todo.

Lucy terminó su trabajo dentro de los cinco minutos prometidos y luego se despidió de sus compañeros, dejando que Natsu le escoltara de la escuela. Salieron medio corriendo por las puertas de la escuela, luego se detuvieron cuando escucharon una voz familiar llamándoles.

—¡Oi, Natsu, Lucy-chan!— Gildarts Clive gritó desde su asiento en la pequeña estación de policía. —¡No se queden afuera demasiado tarde!

—¡Ya nos dirigimos a casa!— Natsu respondió. Su oficial de policía residente estaba estacionado en el puesto de la policía, justo entre la escuela preparatoria y secundaria más poblada de Magnolia, y él conocía a casi todos los niños de la ciudad. Para los niños que crecieron en Magnolia, Gildarts era conocido por ser el hermano mayor de todas las niñas y el héroe de todos los niños pequeños.

—¡Bien!— dijo el hombre con una risa abundante. —¡Dale una patada donde duela si intenta algo gracioso, Lucy-chan!

Lucy sonrió. —¡Lo haré!

—¡No soy como tú!— Gritó Natsu, luego agarró la mano de su mejor amiga y comenzó a correr a casa. Lucy sonrió mientras corría a su lado hacia la residencia Dragneel, a solo unas cuadras de la calle.

Ellos dijeron, "¡Tadaima!" en perfecta sincronización y como respuesta, el gato azul de los Dragneel, Happy, vino corriendo hacia ellos para darles la bienvenida a casa. Lucy levantó automáticamente al gato cuando Happy saltó a sus brazos.

—¡Hey, Happy! Me extrañaste, ¿eh?— Dijo Lucy, enterrando su cara contra el pelaje del gato.

Happy ronroneó y Natsu le rascó entre las orejas al gato antes de gritar: —¿Cómo va el oden, Igneel?

—¡Casi listo, niños!— Igneel respondió desde la cocina. —¡Dejen sus cosas y preparen la mesa!

Lucy y Natsu abandonaron sus zapatos y luego tiraron sus bolsas en el sofá. Natsu fue directamente a sacar unos platos mientras Lucy era recibida con un gran abrazo del padre de Natsu, un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo rojo oscuro y una risa en auge como para competir con la de Gildarts.

La cena siempre ha sido animada incluso si la residencia de Dragneel solo eran padre, hijo y gato. Lucy escuchaba y se rió mientras Igneel y Natsu intercambiaban historias sobre su día en el trabajo y la escuela. Happy estaba contento comiendo pescado a los pies de Lucy.

—¿Y tú, Lucy? ¿La escuela van bien?— Preguntó Igneel, volteándose hacia su invitada.

—El día ha sido encantador, Igneel—. Lucy respondió alegremente. —¡Y tu oden acaba de hacerlo dos veces mejor!

—¡Me alegra que te haya gustado, querida! Deberías pasar por el Dragon algún día de estos, ¿de acuerdo?— dijo el hombre con la sonrisa que Natsu obtuvo de él. —Oh, ¿cómo está tu papá?

Ante eso, Lucy hizo una pausa, pero luego trató de sonreír.

—¡Él está bien!

Igneel la miró con una conocida expresión en su rostro. —¿En serio? Vi esa tristeza de una fracción de segundo, Lucy.

—Oh, es lo habitual para él. Trabajo y luego a casa.— Lucy le aseguró al hombre. —Él está muy bien, sano.

—Vamos, papá. No molestes a Luce. ¡Está disfrutando del oden!— Natsu dijo, regañando a su padre sin tacto. —Estás bien, ¿verdad, Lucy?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿De quién estamos hablando aquí?— Lucy le dio su sonrisa ganadora.

—Bien, bien. Voy a parar ahora.— Dijo Igneel con una sonrisa contenida mientras miraba a los niños continuar con la cena. —Natsu, llevas a nuestra chica a casa después de esto, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡No, eso ya es demasiado problema!— Lucy dijo rápidamente. —Loke dijo que me buscaría, de todos modos, así que no te preocupes-

—Lucy tiene un noviiiiiiiiiiio~— Natsu canturreó de nuevo.

Lucy hizo un puchero. —¡Él es mi guardaespaldas!

—¡Y tu novio!

—¡Sólo somos buenos amigos!

—Él te llama "Amoooour~"

—Sí, bueno, ¡es mejor que Luigi!

Igneel rió mientras las bromas continuaban, como siempre, terminando con "¡Luigi, eres tan rara!" y "¡Ugh, eres estúpido!"

Loke recogió a Lucy después de que ella llamó y la rubia fue rápidamente apachurrada por Igneel mientras intentaba despedirse. El padre de Natsu estaba extrañamente encariñado de ella, pero eso estaba bien. Lucy estaba acostumbrada a lo raro; si no fuera así, no se habría quedado tan contenta como estudiante de Fairy High. Además, le gustaba la sensación de tener una figura paterna. Espera, tacha eso - le encanta ser tratada como "hija" por Igneel.

—¿Tuviste un buen rato?— Preguntó Loke mientras conducía, mirando a Lucy que estaba sentada cómodamente en el asiento del pasajero.

—Él mejor oden en el universo.— Lucy simplemente sonrió. —¿Ya han cenado?

—Por supuesto.— Loke asintió, luego miró al frente.

—Bien, porque en serio, esa única vez que todos me esperaron para cenar es solo... ugh, nunca vuelvan a hacer eso.

—Lucy, amor.— Loke la interrumpió, una expresión en blanco en su rostro. Eso hizo que Lucy se girara hacia él. —Tu padre está en casa.

—Oh.— Lucy miró hacia otro lado y por la ventana del coche, hacia las calles iluminadas con faroles de Magnolia. —Llegó temprano esta noche, ¿eh?

—Te estaba buscando. Antes de ir por ti, él quería que te dijera que quiere hablar contigo.— dijo su guardaespaldas, mirando furtivamente a Lucy para ver su expresión.

—Bien.— fue todo lo que dijo la heredera Heartfilia. —Entiendo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Deberías saberlo.— Lucy dijo, sonriendo amargamente. El silencio prevaleció durante el resto del camino a casa.

—Sí, lo sabría.— Loke se encogió, mirando al camino mientras conducía. —Odio cuando no estás bien.

Lucy se rió entre dientes. —Ídem.

* * *

Nunca había sido una tarea fácil, escuchar los gritos enfurecidos entre padre e hija. Para los sirvientes de la familia Heartfilia, mientras permanecían de pie preocupados en la gran escalinata a través de las puertas dobles de la oficina central de Jude Heartfilia, era difícil escuchar a Jude regañar a su hija, pero era aún más difícil escuchar a Lucy gritándole porque sabían que ella amaba a su padre y no quería enojarse con él, ni siquiera un poco.

—¿Deberíamos entrar?— Aries, una de las dos sirvientas personales de Lucy, se aferró preocupada al brazo de su hermano mayor, Loke. —Onii-sama, Lucy-hime ya está llorando.

Loke simplemente colocó una mano encima de la de su hermana y le dio una mirada tranquilizadora. Aries se volvió hacia Virgo, su hermana mayor y la otra criada personal de Lucy, y hacia Supetto-san, la criada personal de Layla Heartifilia, pero las dos mujeres simplemente negaron con la cabeza. Finalmente, la joven miró al viejo Crux, el viejo guardián de la casa, de pie junto al viejo tutor de Lucy, el abuelo Belo y el mayordomo de la casa, Caprico. Al pie de la escalera, la bibliotecaria de Heartfilia Libon-san y su cocinero Eido-san también estaban parados, escuchando.

—Lucy-chan estará bien.— El abuelo Belo dijo.

—¡Ella nunca ha llorado frente a él durante años!— Aries insistió, mordiéndose el labio al darse cuenta de que había alzado la voz. —Lo siento...

Ella tenía razón, todos lo sabían. Lucy había llorado después de sus discusiones con su padre, pero siempre por su cuenta. La mayoría de las veces recurría a Loke y, a veces, Aries y Virgo la consolaban, pero siempre se mantenía firme en contra de su padre.

Esta vez estaban hablando de que fue un error que Jude aceptara que Lucy estudiara en Fairy High, que sus notas no son tan buenas como se supone que deberían ser, que ya no es la mejor de su clase y cómo pierde el tiempo con sus supuestos amigos.

Los sirvientes estarían en desacuerdo: su joven heredera nunca había sido más feliz con los amigos que había hecho en Fairy High.

Después de un intercambio de argumentos obstinados, escucharon a Jude llegar a una conclusión. —Estás en tu último año, pero estoy seguro de que si les mostramos tus mejores calificaciones, Sorciere seguirá dispuesto a acogerte, después de todo, eres la valiosa hija de...

—¡Heartfilia Konzern, la familia más prestigiosa de Magnolia!— oyeron a Lucy terminar amargamente por su padre. —¿Valiosa hija? ¿Cuándo sucedió eso, padre? ¡No he sido tu hija durante años! He sido tu trofeo, he sido el moño colocado encima de la fina caja a la que llamas tu maldito Heartfilia Konzern! ¿Negocio familiar? ¡Sería si me trataras como si fuera tu familia!

—¡Lucy Heartfilia, escúchate a ti misma!

—¡He estado haciendo eso ya que no lo harás por mí, padre!

Los sirvientes estaban demasiado ocupados escuchando para fingir que se ocupaban de sus asuntos mientras Lucy salía de la sala, lejos de las palabras hirientes de su padre.

La heredera Heartfilia tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas cuando se detuvo al ver que todos estaban parados a la espera, preocupados por ella.

—Princesa...— Virgo extendió la mano, pero Lucy simplemente agarró la mano de la doncella y la apretó levemente. Lucy intentó sonreír a la joven, pero parecía tensa.

Lucy sorbió por la nariz, luego miró a Loke y tendió una mano. —Llaves.

Loke extendió vacilantemente las llaves del coche, pero antes de dejarlas caer en la mano de su ama, dijo:

—Sin exceso de velocidad.

—Lo prometo.— Dijo Lucy, sonriendo con una sonrisa que ninguno de los sirvientes Heartfilia podría resistir, incluso cuando ella obviamente estaba fingiendo. Tomó las llaves del coche que se le dieron y después de susurrarle —Gracias,— bajó la gran escalera y salió por la puerta principal.

Ella comenzó a sollozar otra vez mientras se alejaba de la mansión, marcando el primer número en su lista de amigos. Puso el teléfono en modo altavoz y escuchó el timbre. —Maldición, contesta.

* * *

Cana estaba cenando tarde por la noche mientras veía a Natsu y Gray emitir sonidos exagerados de disparos mientras jugaban un juego en la vieja y gastada PlayStation de Gray. Ni por todas las consolas nuevas, Gray siempre ha sido leal a esta. Lo mismo ocurre con Natsu, que abandonó su Xbox en casa para aceptar el desafío Zombie Apocalypse de su rival.

Cana jura que los dos tenían cada objetivo del juego grabado en sus memorias. Habían estado jugando desde que tenían diez años y la morena solo se preguntaba cómo diablos el CD no está rayado más allá de su reconocimiento. Cana también pensó que después de su turno prolongado en su trabajo a tiempo parcial, volverá a casa con paz y tranquilidad, con su compañero de piso ocupad haciendo la tarea. Pero no, Gray había invitado a Natsu de todas las personas a JUGAR.

Ella simplemente masticó su cena calentada en el microondas mientras leía el incomprensible problema de las palabras que era su tarea de física.

Cana no creció con Gray y Natsu por nada- estaba acostumbrada a sus travesuras, pero estaba tratando de tener una buena comida mientras hacía su tarea y ellos se estaban maldiciendo entre sí y los zombis en el juego eran ruidosos y había sonidos de disparos y el teléfono de alguien sonaba-

—¡GRAY, CONTESTA TU JODIDO TELÉFONO, TU NOVIA DEBE PREOCUPARSE SI TODAVÍA ESTÁ RESPIRANDO!— Cana gritó.

Gray y Natsu no se detuvieron a mirarla, pero Gray habló por encima de los zombies y los ruidos de disparos, —¡De ninguna manera, Juvia ya llamó hace un rato!

—¡Espera, es mío!— Natsu dijo, pausando el juego mientras sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo. Gray y Cana simplemente miraron mientras él levantaba una ceja ante el nombre de la persona que llamaba y luego respondía a la llamada con su habitual tono de felicidad. —¡Hey, Luigi! ¿Qué pasa?

Cana simplemente sonrió de lado y volvió a su comida y tarea mientras Gray fue a la cocina a buscar algo de tomar.

Ambos miraron hacia atrás, sin embargo, cuando Natsu hizo una pausa y su tono se volvió serio. —¿Luce? ¿Estás llorando?— una pausa —No, estoy en la de Gray.— Natsu dijo, mirando a sus compañeros. —¿Quieres verme en casa? ¿Estás en camino? ¿Quién está conduciendo? Oye, LUCY, ten cuidado. ¡¿Qué, estás afuera?! ¡¿Qué demonios estás conduciendo ese auto como si fueran unos malditos Hotwheels?!

Natsu se levantó, se giró hacia Gray y dijo, —¡Hielitos, vamos a tener una revancha luego!— antes de salir por la puerta.

—Eso fue raro.— Gray dijo.

—¿De quién es la vida que estás viviendo?— Cana simplemente puso los ojos en blanco.

Unos momentos más tarde, Gray estaba apagando la consola cuando Natsu volvió a entrar, una Lucy llorando en sus brazos. Cana inmediatamente dejó la comida y la tarea y corrió hacia su amiga. Gray se apresuró a limpiar la sala de los refrigerios y las almohadas tiradas mientras Natsu sentaba a su inesperada invitada en el sofá.

—Lo s-siento tanto por venir así...— Lucy sollozó. Cana notó que las manos de la chica temblaban mientras agarraba su teléfono. Natsu estaba mirando a la chica con preocupación, limpiando libremente esas lágrimas que caían con su mano libre, mientras con la otra envolvía la cintura de la rubia. Lucy estaba apoyada en Natsu débilmente.

La morena se sentó en el otro lado de la rubia y le acarició la espalda. —¿Qué pasó, Lucy?— Gray escuchó desde la cocina mientras servía un vaso de agua fría.

—Tuve una pelea con mi padre...— dijo Lucy, atrapando la mano que estaba acariciando su rostro y entrelazando sus dedos contra ella. Natsu la abrazó más fuerte. —Lo siento mucho, chicos.

—Está bien.— Cana dijo firmemente. —Continua.

Lucy intentó sonreír, pero falló. —Es sólo... fue lo habitual al principio, sobre mí perdiendo el tiempo y... y pensando en tantas cosas innecesarias. Hemos estado con eso durante tanto tiempo. Puedo resistir eso, no importa cuántas veces él me haga a un lado...— su voz se rompió de nuevo y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer otra vez.

Cana se mordió el labio, no estaba acostumbrada a que Lucy llorara. Lucy era como esta brillante bola de felicidad en su grupo y aunque sabía que la rubia tenía problemas con su padre, Cana no sabía que era tan malo.

—Él estaba pensando en transferirme a Sorciere y yo aceptaría eso.

—Sí. Lo sabemos.— Natsu dijo, sonriendo a Lucy tranquilizadoramente. —No le dejaremos que te aleje de nosotros, Luce.

Lucy gimió y asintió. —Lo sé, pero luego me perdí y le grité. No quería hacer eso... No quería... No quería enojarme, pero estoy tan molesta con él ahora mismo. Lo amo pero estoy tan herida por todo lo que dijo y todo lo que ha estado haciendo y... yo... no sé qué sentir...

—Sssshhh.— Natsu la calló, soltando su mano para acariciar su cabello mientras Lucy simplemente escondía su cabeza en su hombro y sollozaba silenciosamente.

A un lado, Gray no sabía qué hacer, cuándo ofrecerle el vaso de agua a su amiga o cuándo unirse al grupo y acariciar la cabeza de la rubia como siempre lo hacía. Cana también estaba perdida, no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con la situación.

Natsu los miró. Luego, aparentemente leyendo sus expresiones, simplemente asintió con la cabeza en señal de liberarlos de eso, como diciéndoles: "Puedo encargarme de esto, chicos."

Cana asintió y palmeó el brazo de Gray mientras se sentaba en la mesa del comedor. Gray simplemente suspiró y bebió el agua él mismo. Maldita sea, no sabía qué hacer con las chicas que lloraban... Además, quería golpear al papá de Lucy si realmente estaba siendo tan idiota. Gray miró a su sala de estar otra vez - Lucy llorando contra Natsu - y el chico de cabello negro simplemente no puede imaginar cuánto Natsu debe querer golpear todo aquel del hombre que lastimó a su mejor amiga. El botón de estallido de Natsu era de sus amigos, pero todos sabían que Lucy era su chica y lastimar a la chica de Natsu es lo mismo que presionar diez botones de estallido.

—Sólo quiero que volvamos a ser una familia.— Lucy murmuró. —Él está justo al final del pasillo, y por todos estos años ha sido un completo extraño, ¿no puede ser mi padre por una vez? Extraño a mi madre, pero no puedo evitar echarle de menos a él más...

—Siento que no deberíamos estar viendo esto.— Gray murmuró, sentado al lado de Cana, quien estaba mirando su comida aturdidamente. Cuando su compañera de habitación no respondió, él la miró a la cara. —¿Ey, Cana?

Cana rápidamente apartó el aturdimiento de su expresión y lo enmascaró con sus asuntos. —Si no tienes ganas de mirar, entonces simplemente no lo hagas.

Gray rodó los ojos. —¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada.

—Esto es sobre Gildarts, ¿no es así?

—Dije que no es nada.— Caná insistió, medio molesta.

Gray simplemente se levantó y se cruzó de brazos, buscando algo que hacer y lo encontró en forma de platos en el fregadero. Él murmuró de mala gana,

—La gente y sus problemas...— en voz baja antes de comenzar a lavar los platos.

Cana miró hacia atrás a su sala de estar, donde sus invitados están teniendo su propio momento. Por todo el tiempo que conoció a Natsu, esta era una de las pocas veces que lo vio tan tranquilo y comprensivo. El joven de cabello rosado sostenía ambas manos de Lucy y asentía mientras la chica hablaba en voz baja.

Cana hizo todo lo posible por no escuchar, pero captó algunos fragmentos de la conversación.

—…aun irás a casa después de todo-

—…él sigue siendo mi padre, todavía lo amo-

—… ¿Simplemente ir como si nada hubiera pasado?

—…Tener que colarme por la puerta trasera, supongo-

—…Loke te deja conducir-

—…No hice exceso de velocidad-

—… ¡Estabas llorando! Quiero...

—…Estoy bien-

—-golpear a tu padre en la cara-

—-Estoy bien-

—¿Y por qué estás sentada en los boxers del idiota de hielo?

Cana miró hacia ellos y Lucy bajó la vista.

El incómodo silencio se rompió cuando Gray arrojó el plato que estaba lavando y se apresuró a regresar a la sala de estar. —¡MALDICIÓN MI ROPA!

Al siguiente momento, Natsu y Lucy se reían cuando Natsu tiró la supuesta ropa por la ventana y Gray tuvo que buscar sus pantalones antes de salir de la casa para recuperar el —Maldito pedazo de ropa. ¡Te mataré por esto, cabeza de fuego!

—Eso fue malo, incluso para ti.— Lucy reprendió a Natsu suavemente, secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos. El comienzo de una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora?— Cana preguntó desde su asiento y Lucy se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa más pequeña y honesta esta vez. Tal vez llorar toda esa presión funcionó. —Bien.

—Entonces, Luce.— Natsu dijo, sonriéndole a su mejor amiga justo cuando Gray entró, murmurando sobre el perro del vecino y sus boxeadores ahora rotos. —¿Qué dices de vencer a Hielitos en disparar a los zombies?

—No voy a ser fácil contigo.— Dijo Gray, encendiendo la PlayStation nuevamente. Él se consoló por el hecho de que ahora puede hacer algo por su amiga.

Lucy le sonrió maliciosamente. A pesar de sus ojos hinchados y sus mejillas rojas, sus amigos pueden decir que ha vuelto a ser su yo alegre. Lucy es así de fuerte. —Desafío aceptado.

Los exagerados ruidos de disparos y los molestos gritos y gruñidos de zombis fueron más fuertes esta vez, pero Cana no se quejaría. Ella se siente aliviada de que Lucy haya dejado de llorar y de que hayan recuperado su pequeña estrella.

—Gray, ¿por qué no terminaste los platos?

—¡Estoy animando a Lucy! Dejándola ganar-

—Hielitos, ¡sólo estás amargado porque una chica te está pateando el trasero!

—¡Jaja, prueba mi furia!

—Estaba siendo fácil contigo.

—¡No, Luce es simplemente MEJOR!

—Los odio a todos.

* * *

Lucy estacionó el auto tan silenciosamente como pudo, luego llamó a Loke para que la dejara entrar. Cuando entró por la puerta de atrás, el guardaespaldas la miró con una expresión de reproche.

—¿2 AM, princesa? Sabía que estabas molesta, pero esto es mucho.

—Oh, silencio.— Dijo Lucy, golpeando juguetonamente el hombro del chico. —De todos modos, tu pijama quita toda la dignidad de lo que dices.

Loke suspiró. —¿Dónde estabas?— Preguntó, sin sospechar nada, sólo honestamente curioso.

—En la casa de Gray y Cana.— Respondió la rubia, quitándose los zapatos y frotándose los ojos cansadamente. —Disparando a zombies virtuales.

Loke trató de reunir más dignidad, incluso en su ropa de dormir. —¿Es así como las chicas luchan contra la tristeza ahora?

—No, sólo estamos locos.

—¿Te sientes mejor, entonces?

—Estoy mucho mejor.— Lucy dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, luego devolvió las llaves del auto. —Gracias por dejarme ir hace un rato. Vuelve a dormir ahora.

Loke simplemente asintió. —Tú también, amor. Duerme bien.

Observó a la rubia heredera desaparecer en su habitación antes de cerrar la puerta trasera y volver a dormir.

En su habitación, Lucy acababa de ponerse su camisón cuando escuchó un golpeteo en la ventana de su dormitorio. Ella casi gritó cuando Natsu y Happy cayeron dentro de su habitación.

—¡NATSU!— ella siseó, tratando de bajar la voz. —¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? ¡Apenas te dejé en casa!

—Ugh, no sabía que la rama estaba tan lejos.— Natsu dijo, frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—¿Saltaste del árbol?— Preguntó Lucy, frotándose las sienes. Sonrió amablemente cuando Happy ronroneó a sus pies, y luego levantó al gato. —¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Traje a Happy.— el joven respondió. —Pensé que te haría... bueno, feliz.

Lucy suspiró, luego sonrió y se agachó al nivel de Natsu, todavía abrazando al gato azul. —Gracias. No sé lo que haría sin ti.

—¿Probablemente hubieras corrido hacia Levy?— Natsu preguntó, obviamente adivinando.

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco. —Ahhh, sí. Tienes razón.

—Happy dormirá aquí esta noche ¿bien?

—Bien.

—Tengo que irme a casa ahora antes de que Igneel se despierte. Sé un buen chico, Happy.

El gato maulló en respuesta. Lucy vio como Natsu caminaba hacia la ventana y se preparaba para hacer de ninja y saltar hacia el árbol.

—Ten cuidado de camino.

—Hey, Luce.— Natsu llamó, se agachó en el alféizar de la ventana y estaba listo para saltar en cualquier momento. —¿Eres buena contando?

Lucy levantó una ceja. Natsu estaba siendo raro-

—Um, ¿supongo?

El joven la miró con su habitual expresión inocente y dijo:

—Porque, ya sabes, tu papá es una persona, pero nosotros somos más de veinte personas. Igneel siempre me dijo que cuente lo que se tiene, no lo que tú dices no tener.

Lucy sonrió.

Natsu se rascó la cabeza, probablemente por no saber cómo decir lo que quería decir, luego simplemente se dio por vencido.

—Entonces, lo que trato de decir es que todos te queremos, así que si tu padre no quiere unirse, déjale solo. Es su pérdida. No sabrá que quererte se siente increíble.

Lucy quería volver a llorar, esta vez de felicidad, pero se contuvo.

—Gracias, Natsu.

Natsu sonrió. —Y no debes pedir perdón como cincuenta veces cuando lloras sobre nosotros. No hay nada de malo en estar triste.

La rubia simplemente asintió. —Sí.

—Nos vemos - ¡nin nin!— Natsu hizo una imitación ninja antes de saltar por la ventana de la chica.

Lucy dejó la ventana abierta mientras se quedaba dormida con Happy acurrucado contra su hombro. Ella durmió con una sonrisa porque tuvo un buen día. Puede que no haya sido perfecto, puede haber tenido esas pequeñas (o a veces no tan) pequeñas ramas de angustia, pero sin embargo su día había sido bueno.

Mañana, ella decidió, se despertará con una sonrisa como siempre. Lo siguiente que hará será contar, y luego ser feliz.

.

.

.

 **Siguiente:**

 **"Juvia es la indicada y la única para Gray-sama"**

* * *

¡Mi hermoso Nalu!


	3. Pista 03: Toda Tu Vida

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo **pertenece a Koa-chan** , quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. Cabe decir, que está prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. Yo, **Aricat, no tomo** el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

* * *

 **WE ARE YOUNG**

 **Track 03: All Your Life**

..aka "Juvia es la indicada y la única para Gray-sama"

"Lately I've been writing desperate love songs and mostly singing them to the wall.

You could be the centerpiece of my obsession if you would notice me at all..."

\- The Band Perry

.

Juvia, a los diecisiete años, tenía una línea de tiempo clara: se enamoró cuando tenía quince años, confesó ese amor cuando tenía dieciséis años y medio, y luego se le reciprocó ese amor exactamente en su decimoséptimo cumpleaños. Este año, había decidido, iba a ser su año más dulce.

Lucy entró con el gato de Natsu temprano en la mañana, burlándose con Gray sobre ganar en algún tipo de juego, pero Juvia solo tenía sus ojos para Gray. Tan pronto como el pelinegro se dirigió hacia ella, Juvia le mostraba su ganadora sonrisa y de adoración.

—¡Buenos días, Gray-sama!

Gray, cuyo asiento estaba justo frente a ella, dejó caer su mochila en su mesa y luego se sentó tras su escritorio.

—Alguien está feliz hoy. — Gray comentó, revolviendo su cuidadosamente peinado cabello azul, pero a Juvia no le importó.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Juvia comenzó el día cocinando el almuerzo de Gray-sama y llenándolo de amor!— la chica se llevó las manos al pecho mientras declaraba su amor interminable por Gray y por cocinar para Gray.

Gray simplemente se rió entre dientes y retiró su mano. —Está bien, está bien. Lo entiendo. Voy a comer tu comida para el almuerzo.

Juvia parecía herida. —¿Gray-sama se está cansando de la cocina de Juvia?

—¡No! Tu cocina es la mejor. — Dijo rápidamente, luego bostezó. —Sólo tengo un poco de sueño.

—¿Gray-sama se levantó tarde?

Gray se frotó los ojos. —Lucy me mantuvo despierto toda la noche. Maldita sea.

Luego se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y rápidamente se giró para ver a su novia mirando a Lucy y luego sacando una daga literal para apuñalar a la rubia con...

—¡Mierda! ¡Juvi, oi, no de esa manera! ¡Ella y Natsu estuvieron en nuestra casa anoche y jugamos un videojuego de disparos!

Juvia se calmó rápidamente. —Oh. — luego sonrió como si no pasara nada, volviendo a meter la daga en su bolso... —¡Jajaja! ¡Tonta Juvia! ¡Por supuesto que era un juego!

Gray tragó. —S-sí, ¿POR QUÉ TIENES UN CHICHILLO?

La chica hizo un puchero. —A veces es útil.

—Estás loca. — Gray dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, dando un golpecito a la punta de la nariz de ella. Juvia se sonrojó. Sabía que entre ellos, era la forma sutil de Gray de mostrar afecto. Por un rato, ella se contentó con ver a su amado Gray-sama mientras saludaba a sus otros compañeros de clase que acababan de entrar. Max y Warren se dirigieron hacia él y pronto Gray se levantó del escritorio cerca de Juvia y los chicos comenzaron a hablar.

Juvia nunca olvidará el día en que confesó sus afectos eternos por su Gray-sama. Todo había sido una gran sorpresa y se necesitaron los esfuerzos conjuntos de sus amigos para juntarles a ambos.

* * *

 _Levy fue una buena actriz. Ella convenció a Juvia de practicar para su confesión y fingir que Levy era Gray. Juvia les había dicho que llevaba meses queriendo confesarse, y Levy estaba siendo amable, que quería ayudar a Juvia ayudándola a practicar qué decir._

— _J-Ju-Juvia -... ¡ahhh! ¡Levy-chan, no puedo hacer esto!_

 _Levy sonrió entonces y le dio una palmada en el hombro a su compañera de cabello azul._

— _¡Creo que solo tienes miedo, Juvia-chan! ¿Por qué no intentas cerrar los ojos? eso me ayuda cuando tengo miedo..._

 _Juvia asintió y, mirando a Levy, cerró los ojos, apretó las manos y tartamudeó sus palabras:_

— _Juvia ha estado admirando a Gray-sama desde el día en que se conocieron, y... y..._

 _La voz de Levy la urgió suavemente._ — _¿Y qué, Juvia? Estoy escuchando._

 _Juvia, sonrojándose más que nunca, se cubrió la cara con las manos y gritó su confesión:_

— _¡Juvia está enamorada de Gray-sama! Juvia probablemente no se merece a alguien tan genial y magnífico como Gray-sama, pero... p -pero Juvia cree que Gray-sama tiene derecho a saber, yy -y, J-Juvia se sentiría honrada de salir con Gray-sama, pero por supuesto Juvia honrará la decisión de Gray-sama si decide rechazar a Juvia porque después todo, Juvia es solo otra admiradora, aunque Juvia puede asegurarle a Gray-sama que Juvia lo ama muchísimo..._

 _Lucy y Natsu fueron los creadores de milagros. Engañaron a Gray para que los siguiera hasta donde las chicas estaban ensayando. Bueno, esa fue la parte fácil, la parte milagrosa fue que consiguieron que Gray los acompañara SIN HACER RUIDO. Cómo lo hicieron, Juvia no lo sabía necesariamente._

 _Cuando Juvia abrió los ojos, Gray estaba de pie frente a ella, las mejillas manchadas de rojo y la expresión ligeramente avergonzada, pero desesperadamente manteniendo su posición._

— _Um, hey._

— _¡¿G-G-GRAY-SAMA?!_

 _En su visión periférica, Juvia notó una cabeza de cabello azul y una banda naranja que desaparecía detrás de una pared cercana._

 _Fue un montaje._

— _Juvia._ — _Gray suspiró, no sabía qué hacer, Juvia había sido su amiga y luego esto sucede, y todo se siente tan jodidamente incómodo._

— _¡GRAY-SAMA!_ — _Juvia trató de evitar sus lágrimas, pero finalmente se rompió._ — _Juvia lo siente tanto, Juvia simplemente se irá ahora-_

— _¿Estás llorando? Oh, vamos-_

 _La chica de cabello azul comenzó a moverse._ — _Oh no, debes odiar a Juvia ahora-_

— _Oye-_

— _¡Juvia entiende! ¡Fue una mala confesión!_

 _Gray se quedó boquiabierto._ — _Qué-_

— _Juvia le promete a Gray-sama que nunca más volverá a ver a Juvia-_

 _Gray tomó ambas muñecas y la atrajo hacia él._ — _Juvia, escúchame._

 _Juvia moqueó miserablemente._ — _Juvia siempre escuchará a Gray-sama._

— _Bien._

 _Otra inhalación. Gray se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y rápidamente soltó las muñecas de la joven, luego se guardó las manos en los bolsillos para evitar inquietarse. Él miró hacia otro lado._ — _¿Todo lo que acabas de decir es verdad?_

 _Juvia lo miró, todavía llorando._ — _¡Juvia nunca le mentirá a Gray-sama!_

 _Gray puso los ojos en blanco._ — _¿Gray-sama tiene que ser Levy para Gray-sama para saber lo que sientes por él?_

 _La chica miró hacia abajo, jugueteando con su falda de la escuela._ — _Juvia solo estaba practicando..._

— _Bien._ — _Gray exhaló, tratando de pensar qué decir a continuación y haciendo que suene racional._ — _Um, Juvia._

 _Ella no habló, solo se mantuvo inquieta..._

 _Gray suspiró y, aunque le costó un poco de esfuerzo, finalmente logró levantar una mano y darle una palmada en la cabeza a la chica. Fue increíblemente incómodo, pero pensó que era lo mínimo que podía hacer para que ella sintiera que todo está bien._

— _Probablemente soy el que no merece a alguien como tú, ¿de acuerdo? No soy tan magnífico y genial como me haces ver-_

— _¡Pero Gray-sama es el mejor!_ — _Juvia insistió._

— _Bueno, si lo soy, entonces tú eres el doble de eso._ — _Gray dijo, mirándola a los ojos, y Juvia hizo todo lo posible para no derretirse._

 _Juvia lo miraba como si ella no entendiera una palabra._

— _¿Lo entiendes?_

— _Juvia todavía está tratando de hacerlo._

 _Gray gimió._ — _Mira. La cosa es, no quiero que te desanimes. Nunca pienses que eres solo otra admiradora como acabas de decir. Eres mi amiga._

 _Juvia pareció reaccionar de la manera opuesta en que Gray esperaba que lo hiciera. Gray quería que ella se sintiera mejor, pero lo siguiente que supo fue que ella estaba a punto de empezar a llorar de nuevo._

— _¿Es-es está Gray-sama mandando permanentemente a juvia a la friendzone?_

— _¡NO!_

 _Una pequeña luz de esperanza:_ — _¿Gray-sama sólo está enviando temporalmente a juvia a la friendzone...?_

— _Noooo..." Gray estaba a punto de rendirse, pero Juvia recordó lo duro que él perseveraba._ — _Nadie está enviando la friendzone a nadie, excepto... Natsu y Lucy, pero eso no es importante._ — _en el fondo escucharon un '¡¿QUÉ?!' de alguien que sonaba como Natsu._ — _Solo cállate y responde mi pregunta por un momento, ¿está bien? ¿Quieres que salgamos juntos?_

— _E-e- eso haría a Juvia tan feliz, pero si Gray-sama-_

— _¿La oferta seguirá en pie mañana?_

 _Juvia abrió la boca para hablar y pareció tener problemas para responder, luego, con los ojos llorosos, dijo:_ — _¡L-L-La oferta se mantendrá hasta que el universo termine, Gray-sama!_

 _Gray se estremeció ante los chillidos agudos de detrás de los arbustos._ — _Entonces déjame pensarlo hasta mañana, ¿de acuerdo?_

— _¡Juvia no sabe cómo agradecer a Gray-sama por siquiera haberlo considerado!_

* * *

Terminaron saliendo durante seis meses: Juvia se sentía en el séptimo cielo y Gray en una fase incómoda pero determinada. Él no quería admitirlo, pero le gusta mucho la chica. A veces se encontraba encaminándole a su casa, yendo ocasionalmente a ver una película y tomando la iniciativa para ser a veces el primero en enviar un mensaje de texto de 'buenas noches'. Para Juvia era un sueño hecho realidad. Para Gray fue un gran ajuste, pero cuando tu novia aprecia cada pequeño esfuerzo que haces para prestarle atención, te sientes cómodo. Gray se tomó su tiempo, pero muy pronto, la chica se aferraba a su brazo y cocinándole el almuerzo llamándole todas las noches porque una breve conversación había sido parte de su rutina. Juvia era una chica dulce. Es difícil no apreciarla.

Juvia estaba feliz de que Gray la estuviera aceptando tan bien.

* * *

 _Fue en el decimoséptimo cumpleaños de Juvia cuando se encontraron con el otro rival de Gray (él cuenta a Natsu como uno): Lyon Bastia ("ese bastardo" como lo llamó Gray) y el joven se enamoró de Juvia a primera vista._

 _Lyon estaba en medio de su discurso de amor verdadero, llevando en sus brazos a lluvia en estilo nupcial, cuando Gray rápidamente tomó a su novia para charlar, diciendo cosas como que fuera cuidadosa y no ir a ninguna parte cerca de Lyon y no escuchar a Lyon, asesinar Lyon si le apetecía..._

 _Juvia parpadeó._ — _¿Está Gray-sama celoso?_

 _Gray se sonrojó y puso mala cara, tratando de mantenerse cool._ — _Tengo el derecho._

 _Eso atrapó a la chica desprevenida. Miró al joven que adoraba con cada fibra de su ser y decidió que era el momento adecuado para llorar. De nuevo._ — _¡Juvia lamenta que Gray-sama pensara que Juvia no está siendo fiel!_

 _"¡Oi, no seas tan sentimental y llorosa y sentida y esas cosas! ¡OTRA VEZ!_ — _Gray gimió, tomando ambas manos y tratando de hacer que le mirara. Por lo general, eso era suficiente para calmarla, pero esta vez definitivamente estaba llorando. Gray simplemente la atrajo hacia sí para que ella pudiera sollozar contra su pecho._ — _Tranquilízate, Juvi. La gente nos está mirando ahora._

— _Juvia lo siente mucho..._ — _ella murmuró contra su camisa - oh hey, él aun la tenía puesta._

 _Gray, derrotado, dejó caer su cabeza sobre la de ella. ¡ERA TAN DIFÍCIL HABLAR CON ELLA CUANDO ESTÁ LLORANDO! Suspiró cansadamente._ — _Juvia no hizo nada malo._

— _¡Gray-sama siempre será el_ _indicado y único para Juvia!_

— _Sí, Gray-sama cree en Juvia. La indicada y única de Gray-sama también es Juvia, por lo que Juvia debería dejar de llorar ahora porque Gray-sama es genial y Gray-sama no hace este tipo de cosas en público._ — _Gray gimió exasperado. Él se estremeció interiormente cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado hablando en tercera persona. "Trata con Juvia el tiempo suficiente y hablarás como Juvi- err, ella"._

 _Juvia lloró más fuerte. De felicidad esta vez, pero todavía era un espectáculo bastante ruidoso._

— _Oh diablos._ — _Gray suspiró._

* * *

Juvia sonrió, recordando sus 'hitos'.

Aunque ella hubiera preferido que esa vez, cuando Gray finalmente la llamara por un apodo, hubiera sido "cariño", "amor" o "dulzura" o "linda"... y no " _Waterworks_ ".

Gray estaba ahora con los chicos en la parte posterior del aula, hablando de algo que Juvia no pudo captar. Juvia vio a Lucy unirse a la plática, entregándole Happy a Natsu y las dos jugaban y bromeaban de algo antes de que la rubia dejara a los chicos solos y volviera a sentarse junto a Erza. A veces Juvia se pone un poco envidiosa de Lucy. Natsu prácticamente la arrastra con él incluso cuando está con los otros chicos. Gray tenía una línea clara definida entre su novia y sus amigos.

Juvia miró su tarea de matemáticas, un bosquejo de chibi Gray en la esquina inferior derecha de la página. Fue un lindo boceto. En la parte superior izquierda, Gray también dibujó una versión chibi de ella, y admiró cómo su amado Gray-sama tiene tal talento artístico. Ella sabía que él era un escultor de hielo pero no esperaba que también fuera bueno dibujando...

Luego, al lado de su versión chibi, había una flecha y él la etiquetó como " _Waterworks_ ".

Han pasado varios meses desde que Gray le dijo que ella era la indicada y única, y que su amado Gray-sama la había convertido en la chica más feliz del mundo. Casi.

Juvia estaba realmente muy feliz, pero han pasado algunas semanas desde la última vez que se sintió segura. Sí, Gray seguía siendo el tipo de novio que 'yo-no-digo-la-palabra-A', pero en las últimas semanas, Juvia se ha sentido desatendida. No era que ella estuviera exigiendo, -¡Gray-sama tiene su libre albedrío! -Era solo que parecía que Gray había estado manteniendo su distancia. Se acercó a ella esta mañana con esa pequeña sonrisa, pero a Juvia le preocupa que Gray se haya cansado de ella. Su última cita había sido el mes pasado y no habían salido juntos al término de la escuela como esos primeros meses... Tal vez ella estaba siendo paranoica otra vez, y Juvia, como cualquier otra chica, fue a pedir ayuda a sus amigas. En el receso, Lucy, Levy y Erza se encontraron escuchando los lamentos de la chica.

— ¡Gray-sama solía responder con un emoticón! ¡Ahora ya no hay emoticones!— ella moqueó, mirando con desdén a su teléfono, y sus amigas piensan que eso podría ser un poco exagerado.

—Juvia... — comenzó Lucy. Quería ser amable, pero sabía que debía ser severa a veces. —Eso es un poco exagerado.

Levy estuvo de acuerdo.

—Bueno, en realidad no son los emoticones lo que más preocupa a Juvia, — Juvia suspiró. —Es algo que dijo Gajeel-kun.

Ante la mención de ese nombre, Levy se volvió un poco más atenta. Ella y Gajeel siempre habían tenido... una situación entre ellos. Levy envidiaba a Juvia en ese aspecto: Juvia y Gajeel eran compañeros de casa y Juvia era la única persona con quien Gajeel realmente hablaba, ya que ambos eran viejos amigos. Levy también quería ser amiga de Gajeel, pero mientras tanto, la chica más pequeña chica de cabello azul le daba prioridad al problema de su amiga. — ¿Qué dijo él?

—Gajeel-kun dijo que Gray-sama es un imbécil. — Juvia dice, decepcionado.

—Juvia... — Erza señaló amablemente. —Gajeel piensa que todo el mundo es un imbécil.

 _"Incluyéndose a sí mismo."_ Pensó Levy con amargura.

—Dice que Gray-sama no trata a Juvia de la manera correcta. Dice que Gray-sama ni siquiera lleva a Juvia a su casa ni le compra los regalos a Juvia o le dice a Juvia que su cocina es buena o aprecia a Juvia lo suficiente, y dice que Gray-sama ignora totalmente a Juvia. Y Juvia se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera puede decirle a Gajeel-kun que está equivocado, excepto en la parte de la comida porque Gray-sama dice que la cocina de Juvia es buena. Y Gray-sama sigue prestando atención a Juvia, aunque siempre está muy ocupado con sus trabajos a tiempo parcial o va a jugar con los otros muchachos y... bueno, Gray-sama habla con Juvia por las mañanas y durante el almuerzo, pero entonces... hace casi un año que Gray-sama y Juvia comenzaron a salir, pero Gray- Sama no le había dicho a Juvia que él ama a Juvia aun... Juvia sabe que Gray-sama puede ser una persona tímida, pero...

Las chicas miran fijamente, porque Gajeel tenía un punto de razón. No importa lo cariñoso que sea tu novio, aun así uno querría que dijera _esa_ palabra... incluso por una vez, ¿no?

—...Pero amo tanto a Gray-sama y él está siendo tan amable con Juvia. ¡Le dijo a Juvia que ella es la indicada y la única!

Pero esa única vez no debería ser suficiente, Juvia lo sabía. Ella todavía piensa que Gray se preocupa por ella, pero también ha pasado por alto el hecho de que lo ama más que a él a ella. Todo el mundo puede ver eso. Todos SABÍAN. Tal vez sea suficiente por ahora. Tal vez no sea suficiente más adelante.

Juvia estaba muy preocupada por eso. Tal vez ella estaba siendo una novia demasiado apegada. Es solo que...

—Juvia quiere saber lo que Gray-sama realmente siente por ella, pero Juvia teme que Gray-sama piense que Juvia no cree en él. Gray-sama se preocupa por Juvia, pero tal vez él... se canse de preocuparse para Juvia y...

—Oh, Juvi...— Lucy suspiró, frotando la espalda de la chica de cabello azul. Juvia es demasiado emocional, pero esta vez Lucy pensó que Juvia estaba siendo razonable. —Entendemos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ustedes no. — Juvia gimió. Ellas no lo entenderían. —Natsu-san le da a Lucy-san todo. Erza-san tiene un pretendiente que le llevará pastel todos los días. Levy-chan tiene todas las atenciones de Jet-san y Droy-san.

—Qu-... ¡No!— Lucy y Erza estaban a punto de comenzar a despotricar sobre la amistad y los límites, pero Levy los interrumpió.

—Aquí hay una idea. — la pequeña de cabello azul comenzó. —Gray se sonrojaría y trataría de evitar el tema de todos modos, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Cana?

Erza, Juvia y Lucy la miraron y Levy simplemente sonrió alegremente y con confianza. —¿Cana?

—Ella lo sabrá. — Erza asintió.

Levy siguió. —Crecí con ellos, Juvia. Cana conoce mejor a Gray. ¡Desde luego, en la manera de chica-mejor-amiga! ¡Y ellos viven juntos!

Juvia miró hacia abajo —por supuesto que Cana lo sabrá. Cana-san y Gray-sama no tenían padres ni parientes cercanos, y ellos se parecen de la manera en que ambos son independientes, trabajan en múltiples trabajos a la vez y ahorran para la universidad. Al principio, Juvia sospechaba de Cana porque ellos eran muy cercanos, pero Cana demostró una y otra vez que Gray era su mejor amigo y que sólo quería molestar a Gray porque _"¡ES TAN MALDITAMENTE ESTÚPIDO A VECES, HOMBRE! ¡Y TAN TÍMIDO! ¡ÉL NUNCA HA BESADO A UNA CHICA ANTES- CRÉEME, YO LO INTENTÉ —OH, TEN, BEBE!"_

Juvia fue amada por sus padres en Francia y ella vive en el departamento que ellos pagan por ella. Gajeel, siendo su único amigo desde sus días de rebelión como parte de la banda Phantom (que ella abandonó hace mucho tiempo porque ha decidido ser una mejor mujer para Gray-sama) ella es su anfitriona. Gajeel realmente no se entromete mucho. Él solo se acercó a su apartamento un día, dijo que se había negado a sí mismo de su disfuncional familia y le preguntó si podía dormir en su sofá. Por supuesto, Juvia dijo que sí— él era un amigo, después de todo. Así que Gajeel durmió en el sofá con su gato negro y metió sus pertenencias en uno de los armarios vacíos. Desde entonces nunca se fue y Juvia nunca intentó hacer que se fuera. Se sentía menos sola cuando Gajeel estaba cerca. Además, puede parecer un delincuente, pero Gajeel era un joven muy honesto y considerado. Gajeel voluntariamente lava los platos y limpia en su tiempo libre.

Así que Juvia pensó que lo que Gajeel es para ella, Cana es para Gray. Los dos pares eran una especie de paralelo irónico en esa manera.

Y si alguien le pidiera un consejo sobre Gajeel, ella respondería de todo corazón.

Entonces, si Cana se preocupa por Gray tanto como Juvia se preocupa por Gajeel, Juvia confiará en la morena.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo, Juvia se levantó con entusiasmo y tiró de la manga de Gray. Él miró hacia atrás, y ella dijo:

—Gray-sama, ¿te gustaría almorzar con Juvia? Juvia cocinó el almuerzo para ti... — ella esperaba no estar siendo empalagosa... Es normal que las parejas jóvenes almuercen juntas, ¿cierto? Ellos también han almorzado juntos antes. A Gray no parecía importarle comer junto con ella.

Gray sonrió pero él retiró la mano de su manga y la apretó suavemente. —Guárdalo para más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Iré a algún lugar. Volveremos antes de que las clases empiecen de nuevo.

—¿A dónde va Gray-sama? — preguntó la chica de cabello azul, haciendo pucheros.

—Tenemos un pendiente que atender con algunos bastardos de Oración Seis. Voy con Natsu y Elfman y los otros muchachos. No hagas pucheros. — Él le pellizcó ligeramente la mejilla y ella asintió tímidamente. —Lo tenemos cubierto.

Juvia lo vio irse mientras ella se aferraba al bento. Justo cuando él desapareció de la vista, se dio cuenta de algo y de inmediato gritó:

—¡GRAY-SAMA, SU ROPA!

—¡Oh, mierda! — él regresó al interior del salón solo usando sus bóxers, agarró su ropa y luego salió corriendo sin una segunda mirada hacia atrás.

Gray se apresuró a comer su bento dos minutos antes de que se reanudaran las clases porque fue cuando pudieron regresar, y luego le dio las gracias a Juvia como siempre. Obtuvo un moretón junto a sus labios por la pelea del almuerzo, pero insistió en que está bien. Juvia trató de ayudarle y lo mejor que pudo hacer es conseguirle una bolsa de hielo. Él suspiró y presionó el hielo en su moretón de todos modos, haciéndole una señal con un dedo a Natsu mientras el chico de cabeza rosada se burlaba de todo el intercambio.

Por la tarde, él le preguntó a ella a dónde se dirigía después de la escuela.

—Juvia irá directo a casa después del entrenamiento del club de natación.

—Bien. Ten cuidado en tu camino. — dijo fácilmente. Juvia había pensado que él había preguntado porque estaba planeando pasar algún tiempo con ella. La chica miró hacia abajo, pero rápidamente se regañó a sí misma porque tal vez estaba siendo demasiado optimista. —Voy a ir a la sala de juegos con los chicos.

Juvia trató de no insistir en el hecho de que Gray simplemente decidió no invitarla, mientras que en su visión periférica, vio a Natsu prácticamente arrastrando a Lucy para ir con ellos también, y ellos ni siquiera salían juntos. Juvia realmente odiaba la comparación, pero una vez más ella envidiaba cómo Lucy tiene a Natsu, quien le entregaba cada parte de atención que podía prestarle. Juvia descartó el pensamiento rápidamente— Gray-sama es diferente de Natsu-san. Muy diferente. Si Juvia quisiera ese tipo de relación, se habría enamorado de Natsu-san, ¿no?

Aun así, tenía que intentarlo. —Um, ¿Gray-sama quiere pasar por el apartamento de Juvia después de los videojuegos?

—¿Para qué iría allí?

—¿Tal vez podrías unirte a Juvia y Gajeel-kun para cenar?

—No, estaré bien. Comeré afuera. Hasta mañana.

Ella lo vio irse de nuevo y luego se tomó un momento para sentirse decepcionada. Estaba a punto de dirigirse al club de natación cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

—Sólo cenaremos sin el stripper-imbécil. — dijo una voz áspera.

Juvia levantó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos negros y una cara marcada con piercings. Gajeel. Ella defendió a su novio:

—Gray-sama estará cansado después de jugar en la sala de juegos con sus amigos y Juvia entiende eso.

—Lo que sea. ¿Qué cocinarás, de todos modos?

Juvia estuvo preocupada por la cena un poco antes de que se le ocurriera una idea y ella miró a Gajeel de nuevo. —Juvia lo siente. Juvia irá a otro lugar después del club de natación.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué hay de la cena? ¡A Lily no le gusta mi comida!

Juvia levantó una ceja. —Es por eso que tenemos comida para gatos en la alacena. Así que solo Gajeel-kun sufre de su propia comida.

Gajeel suspiró. —Bien. ¿A dónde vas exactamente?

—Juvia tendrá una breve conversación con Cana-san. ¿Qué pasó con la cara de Gajeel-kun?— Juvia intentó tocar el moretón junto a los labios de su compañero de apartamento, pero Gajeel se apartó.

—Estuvo en la pelea este almuerzo. Me junto con Salamandra y Hielitos cuando el chico grande fue golpeado.

—¿Elfman-san está bien?

—Por supuesto que lo está. Es el chico grande, tal cual es.

—Gajeel-kun debería aplicar algo en su moretón.

—Estoy bien, espera. — Gajeel la miró fijamente, entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia delante para estudiar su rostro.

Juvia ladeó la cabeza y parpadeó. —¿Qué?

—Estás triste, ¿verdad?

Juvia parpadeó repetidamente, apartando la mirada de él. —Q-Qué -... Gajeel-kun?

Gajeel negó con la cabeza y la despidió. —No importa. Sólo no vayas a llorar en personas aleatorias, las ahogarás.

—¡Gajeel-kun!— Juvia miró a su mejor amigo mientras pasaba junto a ella, tirando su bolso detrás de su hombro.

—¡Llega a casa antes de la medianoche o cerraré la puerta! — Llamó, a pocos metros de distancia.

Juvia simplemente hizo un puchero y luego gritó:

—¡Juvia tiene llaves! ¡Es el apartamento de Juvia, de todos modos!

* * *

—Wow, alguien está tomando las cosas en serio. — la entrenadora del club de natación, una mujer de cabello azul que todos llamaban Acuario, comentó mientras todo el equipo vio a su nadadora estrella romper su récord por tercera vez en una sola sesión de entrenamiento.

Juvia surgió de agua y le pidió su tiempo, que una de las otras chicas se apresuró a proporcionar junto con otra felicitación.

—Juvia está concentrado hoy. — Dijo Juvia, rechazando los elogios de su compañera de equipo.

—¡Muy bien, siguiente! ¡Bisca! Acuario llamó. Bisca Moulin dio un paso adelante y comenzó a estirarse, luego se adentró en la piscina y comenzó sus vueltas. Mientras las otras chicas miraban, Acuario se sentó junto a Juvia. —Lockser, ¿estás enojada con alguien?

—¿E-Eh? En realidad no... Juvia sólo está pensando mucho en algo. — Juvia respondió a las preguntas de su entrenadora.

—La mayoría de las personas tienen una disminución en el rendimiento cuando están distraídas, ya sabes.

—Así es como Juvia es... — la estudiante miró hacia abajo.

—Si ese es el caso, preferiría que te distrajeras si no fuera tan poco saludable. — la entrenadora puso los ojos en blanco. —¿Problemas con el novio?

Juvia levantó la vista y luego negó con la cabeza. —¡N-No! Juvia se distrae con otras cosas...

Acuario resopló. —Oh, ¿a quién estás engañando? ¿Finalmente te das cuenta de que eres demasiado buena para ese chico?

La chica siguió su deseo automático de defender a su novio:

—¡Sensei no debería hablar de Gray-sama de esa manera! ¡Gray-sama es genial y todo eso!

La mujer sonrió y le dio una palmada en la cabeza a la joven. —¡Aww, estás tan enamorada! Me recuerdo a mí y a Escorpio...

Con eso, Juvia sabía que su entrenadora era una causa perdida. Cuando Acuario comienza a hablar de su novio, todo lo demás desaparece alrededor de la mujer.

Juvia observó por un rato mientras Bisca emergía del agua con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro cuando el cronómetro decía que se lo había pasado bien. Entonces Bisca tomó una toalla y se sentó junto a Juvia, ignorando a su entrenadora que hablaba frenéticamente.

—No escuches a sensei, Juvi. — dijo la chica de pelo verde. —Conozco a Gray desde la secundaria y puedo ver que te adora.

—Juvia agradece a Bisca-san por el estímulo. — Juvia sonrió, sonrojándose.

—Creo que solo está teniendo problemas con sus prioridades. Sabes, tiene como cinco trabajos de medio tiempo y está en último año y tú y sus otros amigos. Dale tiempo.

—Bisca-san está siendo muy sabia.

Bisca se echó a reír. —¡No, solo viene con conocer a la gente el tiempo suficiente! Además, comparto todas mis clases con Cana y ella piensa que es realmente lindo que le gustes mucho a Gray.

—¿E-E-en serio?"

—¡Sí! ¿Ya has hablado con Cana?

—T-Todavía no... Juvia está planeando hacerlo.

—Buena decisión. Estoy segura de que ella puede ayudarte. Oh, si la escuchas, te alegrarás mucho.

Juvia se dirigió al hogar de Gray y Cana después del club de natación. Dos amigas le han dicho lo mismo ahora. A pesar de que Juvia se sintió reconfortada por Bisca y dijo que Gray se preocupa por ella más de lo que él muestra, después de todo, ella todavía va a sacar lo mejor de las cosas. Puede que sea un poco paranoica, pero Juvia era ese tipo de chica.

—¡Buenas noches, Cana-san!

Cana parpadeó cuando encontró a Juvia en la puerta de su casa. —¡Juvia! Entra. Gray... está fuera con los chicos, creo.

—Juvia lo sabe. Juvia está aquí por Cana-san. — dijo la chica de cabello azul con una sonrisa entusiasta, dejándose entrar —¿Cana-san no tiene trabajo esta noche?

—Me tomé la noche libre. Me pagaron el doble ayer de todos modos.— Dijo Cana, cerrando la puerta detrás de su huésped. —¿Qué pasa?

—Juvia lamenta haber visitado sin avisar...— comenzó Juvia, sentándose en el sofá. Al parecer, Cana había estado viendo la televisión mientras comía bocadillos, siendo una patata de sofá por una vez. Juvia ignoró el olor obvio de la cerveza y las diez latas en el piso, aunque se preguntó cómo en el mundo Cana sigue de pie y habla como una persona normal.

—No, está bien. Estoy acostumbrada. — La otra chica respondió, recordando el asunto de la noche anterior con Natsu, Lucy y zombies. Cuando Juvia la miró confundida, Cana rápidamente siguió su afirmación: —Quiero decir, con la gente llegando así. Tenemos una gran cantidad de amigos, ¡ya sabes!

—Oh.— Juvia sonrió, aliviada de que ella realmente no estaba siendo una molestia. Ella aceptó la oferta de Cana de un paquete de papas fritas con sabor a queso.

—¿Entonces qué hay de nuevo?

Juvia se sentó. —Juvia se había sentido molesta por algún tiempo, y casi todas las amigas de Juvia le dijeron que Cana-san puede ayudar con eso.

—Seh, ¿qué es, entonces?

La chica fue directo al grano. —A Juvia le preocupa que Gray-sama se esté cansando de ella.

Cana lo miró fijamente.

Juvia se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo.

Cana se enderezó. —¿Disculpa?

—A Juvia le preocupa que-

—Oh no. ¿POR QUÉ?

—¿Huh?

Cana se echó a reír, abandonó sus bocadillos y luego le dio a Juvia una sonrisa muy divertida. —¡Gray sonríe como un idiota ante la mención de tu nombre, niña tonta! Es como, este gran fanático estúpido.

—¿Eh? — Juvia dijo, realmente confundida esta vez.

—Le gustas mucho, mucho, mucho, MUCHO.

—Juvia sabe que-

—Él es más paciente y... no sé, más... ¿tranquilo? Créeme, Gray me está volviendo loco con la forma en que es desde que ustedes dos salieron. Es un poco lindo.

—Cana-san... Juvia no entiende. — ¿Estaban hablando del mismo chico…?

—Maldita sea. — Dijo Cana, tratando de no reírse. —¿El idiota es demasiado tímido para mostrarte?

—Gray-sama habla con Juvia normalmente-

—Gray es estúpido. — Cana se rio esta vez. —Le gustas mucho, Juvia. Créeme. Y NO está tan cansado de ti.

—¿De Verdad? — Dijo Juvia, un indicio de una sonrisa formándose en sus labios. —Todos los demás dicen eso, pero Juvia ha sentido que Gray-sama se está alejando. La última cita de Juvia y Gray-sama fue... el mes pasado...

—Conociendo a Gray, — dijo Cana, frotándose la barbilla. —Probablemente sólo se sigue olvidando de las fechas y esas cosas porque está demasiado ocupado... um, babeando por ti.

—Juvia nunca ha visto a Gray-sama babear.

—Gray babea de la manera Fullbuster.

—¿Cómo es eso?"

Cana se aclaró la garganta, luego cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, frunció el ceño y puso mala cara en un esfuerzo por imitar a su compañero de casa. Cuando ella habló, su voz era varios tonos más profunda.

—Soy Gray Fullbuster, el gran stripper y mi novia es una buena chica y, err, uhhh, ella cocina bien. Sí. Um. Ella sí cocina bien. Y es una buena chica. Y ella nada.

Juvia estaba confundida.

Cana rompió su postura y dijo:

—Ese es el equivalente a Gray Fullbuster al decir que su novia es la chica más maravillosa del mundo y está tan enamorado de ella.

—¿Y la parte de natación?

—Oh diablos, niña. Te juro que él ha estado haciendo todo lo posible para mantener esa hemorragia nasal cada vez que te ve en tu traje de baño.

—¿De verdad? — porque tal vez es el alcohol hablando... pero Juvia aún tenía la ilusión.

Cana la miró con una sonrisa confiada. —¡De verdad! Si vas a preguntarle por cualquier otra chica, y esto es por experiencia, su respuesta por defecto es "ella está bien". Pero para él, tú eres "buena", y Gray es un idiota, por lo que ser 'buena' significa mucho.

—Cana-san sabe mucho sobre Gray-sama... Juvia aún no lo entendía completamente, pero...

—Oh, hey, ya que estás aquí y no he tenido un buen rato chica-chica, ¿quieres ver las fotos de bebé de Gray?

* * *

Gajeel era un chico tranquilo y solitario y realmente le gustaba estar solo. Esa noche él estaba luchando con su tarea de matemáticas mientras comía fideos instantáneos, su gato negro Panther Lily comía la comida para gatos que Juvia había comprado. Gajeel no quería arriesgar sus vidas intentando comer lo que cocinara.

Rara vez tienen visitas, por lo que le hizo levantar una ceja cuando sonó la campana. Abrió la puerta para ver a Gray jadeando pesadamente delante de él.

— ¿Está Juvia? — dijo el invitado, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

— ¿No está ella en tu casa?

— ¿Qué?

—Me dijo que va a hablar con tu compañera de casa. La borracha.

—Cana. — Gray parpadeó. Por qué Juvia- ... ¡rayos, su novia debe estar en su casa llorando en los brazos de Cana porque él se olvidó de lo que es hoy y la ignoró rápidamente! Gray se golpeó la frente con una mano y maldijo. —¡Mierda!

—¿Qué? — Preguntó Gajeel, una ceja levantada.

Gray se frotó las sienes con cansancio. —Soy tan estúpido-

—Oi, te lo advierto, Hielitos. Si haces sentir mal a Juvi, te voy a hacer pedazos...

—¡Lo sé! ¡Tengo que irme ahora! ¡Nos vemos en la escuela, hombre!— Gray dijo apresuradamente, luego se escapó.

Gajeel simplemente sacudió la cabeza y cerró la puerta. —Ella tiene mal gusto.

Lily maulló en acuerdo.

* * *

Cuando Gray irrumpió en el apartamento, Juvia y Cana se reían de sus viejos álbumes de fotos. Pero ignorará eso— tenía que disculparse con Juvia.

Notó que ella no está llorando, pero ¿y si Cana tomó las fotos de bebé para animar a la chica porque Juvia había estado llorando?

—¡Juvia! — dijo, tirando su mochila en el suelo, captando la atención de ambas chicas.

—¡Gray-sama! — Dijo Juvia, casi dejando caer el álbum en el suelo ante la voz en alto de Gray. Sonaba... ¿enojado?

—Mira, lo siento.— Dijo Gray, preocupado, agachado en el suelo frente a ella y empujando el álbum de fotos hacia Cana. Después de liberar las manos de la chica de cabello azul, las sostuvo en las suyas. —Si hubiera sabido que hoy fue nuestro mesiversario, habría ido contigo a cenar juntos. Lo dije en serio, ¿vale? Lo siento mucho. Por favor, no llores. ¿O ya has llorado?

Ambas lo miraron fijamente.

—¿Mesiversario? — Preguntó Juvia, mirándole confundida.

Gray hizo una pausa. ¡Había estado seguro! Puso un memo en su teléfono para eso desde esa vez que se olvidó y Juvia se molestó... y, en consecuencia, todos sus amigos (con todos, se refería a TODOS, incluso a los chicos -cofGajeelcof-) también se molestaron y le dijeron que saltara de un acantilado y muriera, incluso por olvidar una fecha tan especial. Anteriormente había ignorado la alarma, pero cuando verificó la fecha, ¡estaba en lo correcto!

—¿No es así? — preguntó.

Juvia miró el calendario en la pared, se sonrojó y luego miró a Gray. —Gray-sama, ¡Juvia lo siente! ¡Ella también lo olvidó!

—¿Qué? — Gray parpadeó. ¡Juvia nunca olvidó un mesiversario!

Cana se rio, pero la ignoraron.

—Juvia olvidó qué día es hoy, también. — Juvia dijo tímidamente. —¿Puede Gray-sama perdonarla?

Gray aprovechó la oportunidad de no ser el mal novio. Apretó las manos de la joven. —¡Por supuesto! ¡No es tu culpa! Somos- … uh, llamémoslo empate.

—Hai. — Juvia asintió, finalmente dándose cuenta de que todos sus amigos tenían razón después de todo. Gray no está tan lejos de ella como lo deja ver. Él todavía sostenía sus manos mientras prácticamente se arrodillaba frente a ella. Era básicamente lo más romántico que había hecho. Desde siempre.

Gray, entonces, tuvo tiempo de preguntarse por qué ella estaba en su apartamento en primer lugar. —¿Entonces que estás haciendo aquí?

Cana respondió por Juvia, cubriendo bien a su amiga.

—Estamos teniendo un rato de chicas, stripper. Y es solo para chicas. Así que vete.

—¡Dame un descanso! ¡Corrí todo el camino desde la sala de juegos y luego a su apartamento y luego aquí! — Gray dijo, y todo este tiempo todavía estaba jadeando pesadamente. Apoyó la cabeza contra la superficie plana más cercana frente a él, que era el regazo de su novia.

Juvia se sonrojó y tartamudeó, pero después de la falta de qué decir, ella simplemente le acarició el pelo. —¡Gray-sama puede descansar todo lo que quiera!

—Eres la mejor. — Gray murmuró contra la falda chica de cabello azul.

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas y Cana le guiñó un ojo a Juvia antes de que ella desapareciera a la cocina con la excusa de conseguir un poco de cerveza para darle algo de espacio a la pareja.

Gray suspiró contra el regazo de su novia y dijo:

—Gray-sama va a morir. — No podía sentir sus piernas. Había estado impulsado por adrenalina desde hacía un tiempo porque sabía cuán bebé llorón es la chica. Odiaba que ella llorara porque siempre parecía que iba a ahogar a toda Magnolia.

—Gray-sama no debería decir eso. — Juvia reprendió suavemente.

— ¿Qué pasa con este apartamento y parejitas enamoradas aleatorias que solo deciden hacerlo en mi sala de estar? — Cana llama desde la cocina. —Anoche fueron Natsu y Lucy-

—¡No lo estamos haciendo! — Gritó Gray miró a Juvia, que le estaba sonriendo contentamente. —Hey, — susurró, estirándose para tocar la mejilla de la chica. —Vamos a almorzar juntos mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Prometo que no saldré con los chicos para dar una paliza. No mañana, de todos modos.

Juvia simplemente asintió, sintiendo su pecho lleno de felicidad. Después de un rato de mirar a su novio con adoración, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

Gray se dobló. —Oh, mierda. _Waterworks_.

Ella finalmente estalló en lágrimas y sollozos.

—¡Gray-sama está siendo tan amable! ¡Juvia estaba siendo paranoica, pero Gray-sama se preocupa por ella después de todo! ¡Juvia está tan apenada por ser paranoica! ¡Juvia lo siente porque pensó que Gray-sama no la ama! Juvia es tan apenada por ser pegajosa y paranoica, molesta y demasiado preocupada y ella debe haber sido tan...-

Gray trató desesperadamente de que se detuviera.

—¡Juviaaaaa! Argh, no... ¡No llores, maldita sea! ¡Está bien, estás loca, está bien! Está totalmente bien, ¿vale?

Cana se rió de él desde el mostrador y se burló de él por hacer llorar a su novia, Gray luchó para hacer que Juvia se detuviera, y Juvia estaba contenta de llorar todo corazón porque ella estaba preocupada por nada después de todo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Siguiente:**

 **"Mi pequeña hermana Wendy no puede ser esta lindura"**

.

.

* * *

Nt: disculpen, no pude encontrar un buen equivalente para " ** _waterworks_** " su definición es alguien que llora mucho, produce muchas lágrimas (slag, porque hay otros términos diferentes) lo más cercano podría ser "llorona" pero tampoco capta todo el valor de la palabra. Sería como decirle… "creadora de lágrimas, máquina de lágrimas" etc.

Hola, creí que esta historia pasaría sin ser notada, pues no estoy dentro del fandom FT como ficker, sino reader… me alegra que hay varios que la siguen, y espero les sea del agrado.

Muchas gracias.


End file.
